Ausente
by Jean-H
Summary: Universo alterno. Desde la más tierna edad Alissa Granger busca un hombre, precisamente un padre, su madre Hermione Granger también quiere un padre para ella sin embargo sus intentos son en vano. Hasta que alguien, quizá el menos indicado o tal vez el esperado llegará de improviso, sin darse cuenta a su vida.¿Se dará cuenta a tiempo Hermione?


**Hola?, es una nueva historia que se me ocurrio de improviso.. Uno nunca elige que escribir… **

**A las personas que leen esto, y han leído mi otra historia (ECFOEFC), lo siento lo siento y un trimillon de lo siento, pero tuve un horrible bloqueo y ha eso sumado mi escaso tiempo, estoy puliendo unas cosillas complementando para hacer un super archimegacapitulo…ahora volviendo a este fic... Veremos a una Hermione distinta, espero que les guste =).**

**Recuerden nada de esto es mio, excepto el guion, la historia o lo que no sea invención de JKR.**

**Psdta:NADA NADA! Dejare a medias tardare pero no moriré en el intento..  
>Gracias.<strong>

_Hola soy Alissa, espero que al menos sepas mi nombre, dicen que los padres saben todo ¿tú lo sabes todo padre?, te puedo llamar padre, mi mama no habla de ti. ¿Eres cruel, causas dolor?, ¿padre?, siempre estas ausente, padre ahora solo suenas a vacío. Sabes aunque no estés te espero._

-Alissa, la movilidad escolar llego.

La pequeña niña de 8 años cerró con rapidez un robusto cuaderno con pequeñas cartas, similares, claro que cada una mejor escrita que otra, o incluso más madura, bajo ágilmente por las escaleras y entrando a la cocina vio a su madre que arreglaba su lonchera, su madre la persona que más quiere en todo el mundo, la que más admira, a pesar de -Issa, corre corre, otra vez nos pasamos la hora.

La niña sonrie porque su mama otra vez se había quedado dormida rio, corriendo detrás de ella hacia la puerta principal. El bus escolar empezó arrancar y pronto tenía a una bella mujer medio desnuda corriendo con una lonchera en la mano y una niña en la otra.

-Hey! ¡Espere, espere! Demonios- la bella castaña bajo la mirada a la niña y sonriendo inocentemente- Perdóname Issa, prometo levantarme más temprano. Y mirando al cielo grito-¡Juro ser una mejor madre, por favor que ese bus vuelva!- La niña negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo mami, Dios dejo de escucharte después de la quinta vez que se lo prometiste.

-¡Hey, mis comidas han mejorado!

- Si, vamos cámbiate, ya quiero llegar.

Hermione Granger, madre de la pequeña Alissa, se dio cuenta que había salido en una diminuta bata de dormir, y se sonrojo visiblemente.

Poco tiempo después la dejo en el colegio.

-Te portas bien, trata de jugar con alguien y…

-No contradigas a los maestro, lo se lo se mami, Adiós- y plantándole un gigantesco beso salió del auto corriendo.

-Bye! No te olvides que hoy te recojo yo!- por toda respuesta Issa medio giro y levanto su mano.

Hermione Granger, nunca planeo ser madre, ni mucho menos tener una hija en las circunstancias que la tuvo, pero no se arrepiente de la decisión. Sin embargo eso no fue un obstáculo para que ejerciera la carrera profesional que ella quisiera así que en resumen. Hermione era un miembro importante de un bufete de abogados y sobre todo una madre joven.

-Ginny, como estas.-Ginny era la secretaria del estudio y además una muy buena amiga.

-Señorita Hermione, Buenos días - Hermione ante tal título de "señorita", entendió de inmediato que la cabeza del staff estaba ahí, el Dr. Snape- el doctor Snape la está esperando.- Medio girando, Hermione se encontró con un imponente hombre de unos 60 y muchos años, con un terno gris oscuro y una corbata con el diseño de la vía láctea.

- Buenos días, Granger. Pase necesito informarle algunos cambios.

-Buenos días doctor, claro vamos pasemos al despacho.

- No, prefiero que vayamos a la sala de juntas.- Asintiendo Hermione giro hacia el sentido contrario con la curiosidad bailando en su boca, preparada para cualquier posible situación.

-Mire Hermione, usted se ha convertido en mi mano derecha, siempre apoyándome a pesar de que algunos veces tenga algunos inconvenientes por Issa, pero dejando aparte el asunto de la pequeña, es usted una abogada excepcional. Así que creo que usted merece saber las noticias antes que todos. La primera es que dimitiré, y la segunda es que ya encontré un reemplazo y espero que sigas siendo su mano derecha así como fuiste la mía.

-Puedo saber quién será su reemplazo.- Contesto Hermione automáticamente, no se esperaba todo eso.

-Claro, mira es un profesional excepcional, pero no es el mejor humano del mundo, como irás viendo tiene ciertos defectos, defectos que su madre y yo creemos que con una buena mujer todos esos rasgos se borrarían, claro pero que una mujer quiera estar con él… Es complicado, usted entiende, ¿no?

Hermione asintió, confusa, claro que no entendía nada, el doctor Snape solo divagaba, y se mostraba notablemente incomodo, paso aproximadamente media hora en la que aprovechamos para coordinar los últimos detalles del caso Kemmerer, cuando alguien toco la puerta, era Ginny que anunciaba la llegada tardía del famoso ahijado.

-Claro Ginevra, pídele que pase.-Ginny con una mueca imperceptible de desagrado, por su nombre completo, asintió, cerrando la puerta que segundos después sería abierta, por un alto hombre

Con un tono de voz impersonal y aburrido.

-Padrino, señorita.

-Granger él es mi ahijado Draco Malfoy y después de la junta de mañana será tu nuevo jefe.

Hermione levanto la mirada de las ultimas pautas para el proceso y por fin deposito la mirada en su nuevo jefe, para solo momentos después, quedarse estupefacta, tenía un gran parecido a él, aquel hombre que amo como a nada, sus cabellos rubios, aquella mirada grisácea, nunca creyó volver a ver una mirada así, posiblemente tenían el mismo tono de iris pero ambos dejaban entrever distintas sensaciones, recuperándose de su estupor Hermione asintió en señal de saludo.

-¿Serás mi secretaria personal o algo por el estilo?- La mandíbula de Hermione se abrió desmesuradamente, con molestia estaba por replicar y su futuro ex jefe se adelantó.

-Malfoy, más respeto, ella será tu mano derecha y será quien te guie en los asuntos de la empresa.

Draco Malfoy levanto la ceja, y la volvió a recorrer con la mirada, prácticamente desnudándola, un solo pensamiento vino a la cabeza del joven doctor Draco "hace mucho que no ando con una castaña"

-Bueno Draco, iremos a enseñarte tu nueva oficina, y te explicare algo sobre los demás empleados, y los practicantes.

-Claro tío, pero que hay de la señorita, ¿nos acompañara?

-Claro, Granger, por favor.

-Clar…

-Señorita Granger, tiene una urgencia en la línea dos-Ginny había interrumpido en la sala de juntas apresuradamente, Hermione la miro y se apresuró a contestar por el teléfono de la sala no sin ante pedir un ligero "Disculpas"

-Buenas Tardes.

-Buenas tardes señora Granger, hablamos del colegio de Alissa.

-Claro, sucedió algo malo.

-Vera Alissa discutió arduamente con el profesor de historia e hizo que todo el salón se ponga en contra de este. Usted cree que podría venir a conversar con ella y el profesor, él quiere unas disculpas de parte de la estudiante.

-Claro, voy para allá- Después de que corto la llamada telefónica se giro hacia el doctor Snape, quien sabía que esas llamadas siempre eran el mismo motivo. Alissa.

-Lo siento, pero…

-Claro señorita Granger, no se preocupe.-Snape asintió y ella se fue, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza al que Draco respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye padrino ¿Por qué se va la sexy "señorita Granger?

-Draco

-¿Qué?

-Draco enserio ella no estará contigo, bueno no al menos como tú la quieres…

-Una sola noche, que mujer se resiste a pasar aunque sea una sola noche con Draco Malfoy.

-Draco, no la jodas con ella, es distinta. Créeme.

-Ya, ya pero no prometo nada- Sin embargo la cabeza de Draco estaba muy lejos de pensar en que no intentaría algo con ella, su mente solo divagaba en las muchas formas que podrían acostarse en tan solo un día.

Pero que equivocado estaba de eso de un solo día.

Xxx

-Harry, te habla Hermione.

-¿Hermione? ¿Cuál Hermione?

- Tu hermana imbécil, la mujer que cumple años el mismo día que tú, tu gemela!

-Oh, cierto, casi lo olvidaba. Es que mi ingrata hermana solo tiene tiempo para mí una vez al año.

-Oh por Dios no exageres, sabes muy bien que el trabajo y Alissa a veces me funden.

-Por cierto la enana, hace mucho que no me la dejas.

-Tampoco lo volveré hacer, por tu culpa mi hija casi muere.

-Vamos Mione, sabes que yo amo a la enana, y que no la olvide en el carro apropósito.

-Si lo que digas.

-Entonces dime, para que llamas a este tu humilde servidor.

-Necesito que me consigas una cita, pero no repitas a los dos estúpidos que tienes por amigos, sino alguien más, entiendes.

-Si capitán, para cuando.

-No lo sé fin de semana, viernes o sábado.

-Está bien

-¿Ya conseguiste trabajo?

-Algo así

- Dios Harry mataras a mamá con tu inestabilidad y papá te dará esas charlas.

-Por eso evitaremos ir, porque si vas tú, tengo que ir yo, además falta poco para que lleguen fiestas y no nos han invitado.

-Eso es cierto.

-Recuerda que también tienes que encontrarte un novio-papá de Issa antes que mamá empiece a buscar uno para ti.

-Ag, ya recordé por que no te llamaba. Tú me haces acordar siempre eso. Adiós plebeyo, y no olvides lo que te pedí.

Antes de cortar la comunicación Harry soltó una fuerte carcajada.

Hermione llego al colegio, converso con Alissa, la misma charla desde hace un año, y termino convenciéndola, el profesor un viejito rechoncho y aburrido quedo gustoso con sus disculpas, y se fue campante a la hora del almuerzo de profesores.

-Vamos Issa hoy saldrás más temprano.

- ¿Mami, pero no tienes que volver al estudio?

-No Issa, por hoy termine.

-Yeee, vamos a comer helados.

-Umm.

-Por favor di que si.

-Ummm

-Eres la mejor madre del mundo.

-Ummm

-Yo hare el desayuno el sábado.

-Ummm

-Hoy mismo terminare las tareas.

-Ummm

-Y limpiare el cuarto.

-Ummm

-¿Mamá, que más quieres?

-Nada solo bromeaba- Hermione rio ante la cara de molestia fingida de su hija-Lo siento cariño, pero te merecías sufrir algo. Llama a tía Luna necesito hablar con ella.

-Claro mami- cogió el teléfono de la cartera de su joven madre y marco el número de memoria.-Aló, tía luna, si si, soy tu única sobrina, claro, ya, mama dice que vengas, aja , aja, si en el mismo lugar de siempre, ya, nos vemos en 30 minutos entonces. Adiós.- 30 minutos mami.

- Ok, vamos...- Mirando su reloj de muñeca – sí, vamos de frente a la heladería.

La pequeña asintió totalmente convencida.

Ya en la heladería Hermione encontró a Luna sentada en la misma mesa para tres que siempre compartían- Mami mami, puedes pedirme el helado de siempre yo quiero ir a jugar.

-Está bien, pero no te alejes desde donde te pueda ver, y saluda a tía Luna- se fue corriendo donde la mujer, cambiaron algunas palabras y después se introdujo a la zona de juego.

Hermione se acercó a la mesa donde ya estaba su amiga de toda la vida.

-Hermione, tu cara me lo dice todo ¿Qué ha pasado en el trabajo?

-Siempre tan intuitiva, mi jefe hoy me informo que dimitiría.

-¿Te pidió que asumieras el cargo?

- No, me presento a la nueva persona que tendría el cargo.

-y..?

- Es idéntico a Adrián, sus ojos, su cabello sus facciones.

-Oh, por dios como te encuentras, Hermione lo siento.

-Luna deja de decirme lo siento cada vez que hable de tu hermano por favor.

-Perdona Hermione, pero me siento culpable cada vez que me dices que algo te recuerda a él, incluso pienso que yo a veces te recuerdo a él.

-No, no, tu eres mi mejor amiga, si alguna vez me dolió verte ya se me paso.

-El próximo mes se cumple los 8 años de su muerte, mamá planea hacer una reunión, en la casa de Northlein, vendrás no.

-No puedo, sabes que no podre.

-Inténtalo mamá te extraña, y a papá, bueno para papá sería una buena terapia.

-No aun no puedo, ellos nunca llegaron a saber de Alissa y temo que si se enteran no la quieran.

-Claro que la querrán.

-NO, no lo harán se sentirán traicionados, porque si yo hubiese sino buena nuera les hubiese dicho desde el principio la existencia de Alisa entiendes, y nunca se los hubiera negados, ellos tenían derecho a saber que Adrián les había dado una nieta.

-Lo sé, lose- cogiendo de la mano a su amiga y cuñada la tranquilizo-Yo te entiendo, se tus razones, tus miedos, Adrián no debió morir pero paso ahora pongamos otra cara y borra esas lagrimas Alissa viene.-Hermione asintió y se secó el rostro puso otra cara y escucho lo que Luna le contaba de su trabajo con un brusco cambio de conversación.

-Mami, tía los helados?

-Oh lo siento cariño, estábamos tan entretenidas que no nos dimos cuenta anda pídete tu helado a la barra, ¿si?, ya debemos irnos.

Alissa asintió contenta y se fue a la barra de helados a pedirse el suyo.

-¿Qué harás con el hombre que me dijiste?

-¿Malfoy?, mi nuevo jefe, lo evitare, cuando lo vi me impresione mucho, y todo los recuerdos vividos con Adrián volvieron en un segundo, además sentí que me miraba raro, como si me inspeccionara a ver si soy buena mercancía o no.

-¿Tensión sexual?

-No, no, no romperé esa tensión si es que cabe la posibilidad de su existencia, además volveré a intentar salir con alguien.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé algún amigo de Harry.

-¿Tu hermano? Jo, que valiente eres.

-Ni que lo digas, pero siento que ya es el momento de encontrar alguien que me quiera y que por supuesto me acepte con Alissa en el paquete ¿entiendes?, Issa busca siempre un padre, donde ve hombres ya lo está buscando.

-Sí, opino que deberías conversar con ella, contarle sobre su padre, y no te lo digo como amiga sino como profesional.

-Lo entiendo, pero aun no puedo.

Xxx

-Alissa, ya es hora de dormir, sal de ese baño por favor.- En el momento que Hermione terminaba de hablar el teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, marcando en la pantalla "estudio".

-Hola?

-Hola Hermione, soy Ginny te llamaba porque el jefe Snape quiere hablar contigo, un segundo ahora te lo paso.

-Hola, señorita Granger.

-Buenas noches, doctor.

-Se que muy rara vez le pido venir a trabajar el sábado, pero la reunión se tendrá que celebrar mañana y además necesito que guie a Malfoy.

-Oh, claro lo entiendo pero yo no tengo con quien dejar a mi hija.

-Puede traerla, ella ya es grande cierto?

-Tiene 8 años doctor, lo más probable es que se aburra, tratare de conseguir a alguien.-Hermione suspiro silenciosamente.

-Está bien, has lo que desees solo no faltes, correcto- el doctor corto la comunicación

_Y así empezará todo…_

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
